Lights Out!
Description Jaree-Ra has asked me to put out the Solitude lighthouse fire. Jaree-Ra will approach the player in Solitude, stating that he has a plan to rob an Imperial ship which will soon dock. He asks you to go to the Solitude Lighthouse and put out the fire there so that the ship will wreck on the nearby coast.Then To Talk To Deeja. More Info on that Below. Objectives #Put out the fire in the Solitude Lighthouse. #Return to Jaree-Ra. #Find Deeja at the Wreck of the Icerunner. #Speak to Deeja, to get your share of the loot. #Defeat Deeja. #Find out where Jaree-Ra's bandits took the loot. #Travel to Broken Oar Grotto. #Defeat Jaree-Ra. Walkthrough 'Put out the fire in the Solitude Lighthouse' Go upstairs and activate the fire to put it out. The Icerunner will then wreck on the shore. 'Return to Jaree-Ra' He will be in the Eastern Empire Company Docks. He will tell you that you've done your work well, and that the ship wrecked near the coast just as he wished. You must go to the Wreck of the Icerunner and speak to his sister, Deeja, to get your share of the loot. 'Find and Defeat Deeja' She will be located in the hull of the ship. Deeja will first thank you for your help with the Solitude Lighthouse and then tell you that you deserve a nice death, just before attempting to kill you. The note on her corpse will tell you where Ja-Ree can be found. : Note: It is optional to kill all the Blackblood Marauders before talking to Deeja. You will be able to take the loot now from their boat before the marauders leave the Icerunner with it, or later at the end of the quest chain. : Note: 'You can also kill Deeja without speaking to her and the story will still progress, although there is the risk that the quest will not update (PS3). When exiting the Icerunner you will find Deeja was not kidding about the loot already being gone. Only one Blackblood Marauder will still be outside and all but one long boat gone. 'Travel to Broken Oar Grotto and Kill Jaree-Ra Broken Oar Grotto is near the Solitude Lighthouse along the coast, so it won't take long to get there. Several beached longboats are clustered near the entrance. After fighting past what remains of his loyal Blackblood Marauders and venturing into the centre of the Grotto, he will be in the large scaffolding type base. Note: I had tremendous success with sneaking through this area and picking off the maurauders from a distance with my bow. With a little vigilence and patience I managed to kill all of the maurauders and Jaree-Ra without being spotted or getting into any close fighting. This left me free to loot at my leisure. Jaree-Ra will be guarded by a few Blackblood Marauders and Captain Hargar . After killing the Marauders and managing to kill Captain Hargar, the Player will finally have to kill Jaree-Ra. After a long battle with him, he will have a key on his corpse, which is the key to the chest that contains the loot from The Icerunner.The quest is completed once you kill Jaree-Ra. Reward There is no official reward for this quest. Notes *If you have previously spoken to Ahtar, you may also have been asked to kill a Captain residing in Broken Oar Grotto. If so, you can complete both at the same time. You can go to him afterwards and earn the reward. *The Captain's Chest is located in the sunken ship near his quarters. It has a Master lock on it, but if you kill the Captain you can get his key to unlock it. *If you have the Ebony Blade, and use it to kill Deeja and Jaree-Ra, they count as 'friends' and will upgrade the blade. Bugs *When swimming in Broken Oar Grotto, you may notice that your character will gasp for air while still underwater. The water seems to have "air pockets" *If you become a werewolf to clear the inside of the Icerunner, there is a chance Deeja will fall below the floorboards. This makes it impossible to loot her corpse and progress in the quest. * Sometimes, the chest from the Icerunner may not be in the hiedout and Jaree-Ra may not have the key on him. *For some reason Jaree-Ra is hostile upon meeting him on the docks, and if he's pushed in the sea he'll just go with the stream never to return. Possible solution: If Jaree-Ra is hostile at the docks, fight him until he is down, but don't kill him. Then fast-travel somewhere else and do some other missions or walk around fighting things for a while. Then return to the docks and he should be fine. Gallery Deeja.jpg|Deeja Deeja IB.jpg|Deeja on the Icerunner Blackblood_marauder.jpg|On the Icerunner jareera grotto.jpg|Jaree-Ra in his hideout grotto forge.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Forge Grottolumber.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Lumber Block jaree-ra.jpg|Jaree-ra Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests